The Secret she Hides
by Wonderwomanbatmanfan
Summary: (ASTRI REBOOT) "I opened it and saw his name and picture: 'Darien Shield', CEO of Shield International. I looked at his picture dark black hair, midnight blue eyes. I have to admit he is pretty handsome but I knew his type. It made me sick to my stomach." Serena Johnson is named "Ice Queen" for a reason and now for some odd reason; so does Mr. Shield
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new plot and reboot if that's what you guys want to call it if not then rewrite. I hope you guys like this new plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. I just own this plot so don't go stealing okay? Enjoy**

People call me a bitch

A slut

Heartless

Soulless

But what they call me the most is...

The 'Ice Queen'

I run this company with an iron fist. People think just because I do not show emotion I do not have any feelings but there is another reason why. Let's just say do not show your submissive side to any man; either in the workplace and in your private life. As I came in for work I saw my employee's running around, acting like they are busy but giving me the side eye. I can hear them whispering about me as I walk by.

"Oh my god would you look at her?"

"She is so cold, especially towards the men"

"Did you hear what happen last week meeting with the Shield International?"

"Yeah, I hear she put the representatives in their place because they wanted her to sell her family's company".

"I also heard that the owner and CEO of Shield International is a really hottie, l mean like drop dead hunk of a man. I wonder if he knows about her."

"I doubt it. I mean if he wants to buy this company then he defiantly does not know the Serena Johnson, aka; The Ice Queen".

That is right, my name is Serena Johnson. I have been running my great-grandfather company for the last four years going on five. My great-grandfather came here from England in the 1940's to start a new life with my great-grandmother, you know the American dream. My great-grandfather, Jacob Johnson saw that the American was struggling during the World War II so he decided to help out.

Back then he was in England then France and worked with big named people and made friends along the way. He pulled some strings and then he started his small exporting food, weapons, and medicine. He founded this Company 'Johnson Exports'. He ran it, my grandfather ran it, my father ran it and now I run.

If he thinks I am going to sell my company that is my family's pride and joy and helped my family out of poverty, to him, then he can think again.

As I neared my office my assistant came running after me in the office. Her name is Amy Roberts. She is a petite 23 year old woman with short dark blue-ish hair that reached her ears, aqua colored eyes. She was decently dressed in a Tiger Lily colored One-Button Textured Jacket with Floral-Print Pleated-Neck Top, black Straight-Leg Crepe Pants and black Flax Pumps. She was a sweet woman but I know for a fact that she is afraid of me. I sat down in my chair while looking at some paper work I had to look over, "Alright what is the agenda today Ms. Roberts?"

"Ms. Johnson, you have a meeting in 15 minutes with the board of directors. 11:35 you have a video conference with Mr. Fong about importing the toys in time for the holidays, you know since it is going to be thanksgiving and all in a few months and all", Amy tends to ramble on when is nervous and she does it around me all the time. She may look like an air head but she is good at her job so I tend to look the other way. "Oh and around 2pm you have a meeting with a Mr. Shield". That caught my interest.

"Mr. Shield?" I questioned myself.

"Yes, you know the representatives that came here not too long ago but this time it looks like Mr. Shield is coming here instead-" I put my hand up to stop her.

"I know who Mr. Shield is Ms. Roberts. I was just thinking out loud." I told her. I thought for a moment then walked out with my laptop in hand to go to the meeting. "Alright Amy you are dismiss". She nodded quickly and walked towards her desk as I walked the other way but before I took one more step I called out to her. She came quickly.

"Yes Ms. Johnson?" She asked.

"Keep eye and ear for this Mr. Shield person and oh- find whatever you can about him and e-mail the link, understand?" She typed it in her IPad and nodded her head.

"Okay Ms. Johnson". She walked to her desk as I turned around walked to the meeting room. I reached the meeting room and there were about 6 board members; all of them are male.

"Alright gentlemen, let us start this meeting". I sat at the head of the table and started the reports. I tuned them out as I knew what they were talking about. I heard a ping sounds notifying me that I had an e-mail from Amy.

I opened it and saw his name and picture: 'Darien Shield', CEO of Shield International, graduated Harvard University top of his class, father Derek Shield and mother Helen Shield, age 34, height 6'1. I looked at his picture dark black hair, midnight blue eyes. I have to admit he is pretty handsome but I knew his type.

It made me sick to my stomach.

Once I heard them finish up, I looked up, "Leave your reports on the table. I'll look over them. All of you are dismissed". They all stood up to leave the room as I closed my laptop and stood up as well. Once I was alone I collected their reports then I heard footsteps coming and they sounded like they were in a hurry. I looked up and saw Amy panting I raised an eyebrow and she pointed down onto the main floor.

"Mr. Shield is here".

 **So here is the first chapter. Please R &R and tell me what you guys think and I'll catch you guys on the flip side ;)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Man who knows Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. I just own this plot so don't go stealing okay? Enjoy**

 **P.S. For those who want to go to my Wattpad page here is the link:** www. wattpad user / Smartgirl94 **(Remove the spaces)**

I walked as fast as I could. Amy told me that Mr. Fong had another important appointment so we could not have that video conference. I look over the balcony and saw a group of three, including Shield. I heard Amy catch up and then pointed him to me.

"There he is Ms. Johnson that is Mr. Darien Shield". She whispered. I tilted my head a bit to get a good look at him.

The picture of him did not due him justice. Never have I thought I would feel my heart pound against my chest again. He stood there in a nice fitted suit looking at his watch then looked around the lobby. It looked like a three piece suit; black. It looks like it barely fits him. Amy pulled me out of my thoughts but I kept my gaze at his back form.

"Ms. Johnson are you going to meet with him?" She timidly asked. I pushed my arms against the handrails.

"Tell them that they can come up. I'll meet with them" I started to walked down the hallway to the meeting room. I sat down in my seat and put my head on my right hand and rubbed it. I cannot believe I saw a man who reminded me of him. The man who played with me until I broke down mentally and physically. I can still feel his hands around my neck; slowly tighten until I could not breathe.

"Ms. Johnson?" I snapped out of my daze and stood up and there he was. I walked towards them and once I was right in front of him he lifted his hands to shake mine.

"Hello I am Darien Shield". His voice was a bit husky, warm. I shakenly smiled and shook his hand.

"Serena Johnson" I said, he kept holding my gaze as my hand burned with his. Amy cleared her throat.

"Ms. Johnson?" I looked towards her and pulled my hands out of his. I did not notice that he smirked a bit but it went away so no one would notice. "Ms. Johnson is there anything else you need?" She asked politely. I shook my head.

"No there is no need; you can go now Ms. Roberts". She smiled and quickly walked back to her desk and then Darien moved his head to the side and spoke to the two men behind him.

"You can wait outside. Ms. Johnson is not going to hurt me." The two men grunted and nodded. Once they were outside he looked at me.

"Well, shall we get started?" He asked. I walked towards my seat as he followed, he spoke out once more, "You know I like your dress Ms. Johnson," I looked down at my Sleeveless Belted Sheath Dress "It is also in my favorite color; grey". I looked at him as I sat down.

"It is Charcoal Mr. Shield, not grey". He shrugs.

"It still looks grey to me. The heels your wearing is it black or is called something else?" I looked down at my Sabella Slingback Platform Pumps.

"Black Leather actually, so you are technically correct Mr. Shield". He smiled and sat near me. I crossed my legs.

"Well might as well get started". I stated

"I agree".

"I am going to make this short and simple Mr. Shield; I am not going to sell my company to you, not now and not ever". I firmly stated. Darien nodded then he chuckled. "What is so funny if I may ask?"

"Of course you can. See Ms. Johnson, I do not want you to sell me your company anymore. I found someone who was willingly to sell me their shares of the company. He was not here today for the board meeting but you were going to have a video conference with him today". As he spoke he stood up and made his way towards my side.

"Mr. Fong?" I shockingly ask. He leans down to my ear and put his hands on my shoulders

"Correct. So now I own almost twenty-five percent of your company Serena". I stood up and looked at him angrily.

"Why would you want to be part of my company, you have a mulit-billion dollar industry I just do not understand". He grins at my confusion.

"Because I wanted to meet and see the woman that people always talk about, and also I wanted to see the woman who was in a twisted relationship". I slap him. Hard.

I went for the other cheek but he grabs my wrist and put my arm behind my back and pulled me towards him. My breast was push up against his body; he put my other arm behind me and held them together with his left hand.

"I got to tell you, it was very smart of you to hide that from the public eye. It was also very hard for me to find any information about your ex." He grunted as I try to free myself.

"How dare you!" I angrily hiss out. He slowly walked me to the table and painfully spun me around.

"I wanted to know the woman I was going to work beside with and that information just so happens to have fallen onto my lap". He grunted as he started to feel up my outer thigh through my dress. I gasp once he reached my behind and squeeze them softly. "Never had a met a woman like you Serena, you are going to drive me insane". He whispered in my ear then kisses my neck and lifted my dress up from behind and his hand went under my dress. I gasp.

"I knew you were the type to wear thongs Serena." He groans as I whimper. He bent me over and he moved my thong to the side and put a finger in me.

"Wait", I panted out, "stop do not do this, please". I begged. He began to move his finger in and out slowly but then stop, pulls out and let me go. I straighten up moved away from him as he fixes himself.

"You had this coming Serena. Like I just said; you are going to drive me insane. Soon Serena, we will pick up where we left off. We will see each other very soon sweetheart." He panted out. I stared at him in horror as he walked away.

 **Here is chapter 2. Please R &R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys on the flip side **


	3. Chapter 3- The Fear she Hides 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. I just own this plot so don't go stealing okay? Enjoy you guys :D**

I was so **angry** I could kill someone, and that someone was Mr. Fong. He was hiding from me. I tried calling his home and his office phone and nothing. I helped him build that company of his and what does he do?! Stabs me in the back.

I am going to get even, I swear it.

Amy came in my office in a hurry, "Ms. Johnson, I have received an email from Mr. Fong. It says that he is not in country and he will be back in a few weeks." I looked at her like she was insane.

"You tell him that it does not matter anymore, that he could kiss my Company's support good-bye. I am selling my shares and stock at the lowest price to anyone who is willing to buy it." Picked up my office phone and called my lawyer. "Jameson, come to my office; we need to have a little chat." I slammed the phone down on the receiver. Amy was still there.

"What are you waiting for, GO!" She ran out of my office quickly. I sighed deeply and sat down in my chair. I could still feel the kisses he left on my neck and his fingers still burns my wet core. I could help but pant. That asshole, who does he think he is?

That power; _that raw power_. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would meet a man like him.

"After all this time, you still haunt me you jackass." I hissed. I looked up when the door opened and came in Andrew Jameson. He was about the same height as Darien; blond hair, green eyes and has a somewhat of a built and he always wore a serious expression on his face.

"You look a bit flustered. Did something happen during the meeting?" He monotone. I stood up and slammed my hands on my glasses desk so hard that it shook and rattled everything on it.

"Draw up some paper; I am planning to sell my shares and stock I have on that piece of shit of a company Fong owns and runs." I growled. He looked at me as if I was crazy and I probably was.

"What the hell did Fong do to you?" I walked where the liquor bar was. I pour my bourbon as I answered his question to my back towards him.

"That son of a bitch sold his shares and stock of my company to our leading competitor," I drank the liquor and gulped, it left a nice burning after taste, "I plan to return the favor. No one is going to a fool out of me and my family's name. That's where you come in," I turned around to face him, "You are going to sell it to the lowest bidder; cheaper the better." With cup in hand I walked to my chair as he sat in front of me.

"You must be angry at him if you are willing to sink so low as to practical leaving him bankrupt." I stared at his stoned cold face.

"Angry does not begin to cover it; I am pissed as hell." I hissed and drank the rest of my bourbon and placed it on my desk. "He is hiding from me so I might as sell it now than later." He nodded.

"So who was the buyer?" I cleared my throat.

"Darien Shield" He frown.

"What does a man from California want shares and stock from us? Besides, his company is out there not here. We are his competitor, why does he want to part of the enemy's side?" I leaned back in my seat.

"He seems to be interested in me. Don't know why but I do not like it one bit." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I will start on the papers and I will email them to you so you can sign it." I nodded my head.

"Sounds good." Once he was out I threw my cup towards the wall beside the door. "Shield," I growled, "you just made an enemy out of the wrong woman; I am going to get payback what you did to me in that meeting room." Then I got started on paper work.

It was already 5:30 in the evening and I knew that everyone was packing up to go home. I stretch and rolled my tense shoulders and neck. I stood up and packed the papers I had yet to finish and my laptop. I walked out just as Amy was shutting down the computer.

"Have a nice night Ms. Johnson." She softly said.

"You too Ms. Roberts" I said walking towards the elevator and stepped inside. I hit the button for the garage floor and then a thought came to mind. I should ask for my father's advice when it comes to getting rid of someone on the board. Should be simple enough for him.

So I decided to head back to my parents' home and hopefully he can give me something to use against Shield and his stupid interest in me

Or should I say obsession.

 **Here is Chapter 3. Please R &R and tell me what you guys thing and I will catch you on the flip side **


End file.
